Volturi Love
by fishcakesandbread
Summary: Edward left Bella in Forks,and Laurent came and changed her right after he left. But when she acquires two companions, and her power, they decide the best decision is to join the Volturi Guard. What will she do when she meets Edward again. A twist.
1. In The Beginning

**Volturi Love  
**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV.

* * *

I opened my eyes, never seeming to escape this nightmare of a life. Before him, it wasn't much, but it was a life. I was happy. Then he came into my life , and everything was amazing. He made me complete, and I was ecstatic. He was my life, I lived for him.

Then he left me, taking everything that we had together in trying to make it seem he never existed. But how does someone try to make someones life disappear when they are all a person has. I will never ever forget Edward , because he was my life.

Yet after all that, I wouldn't change anything except I would not let him go.

But after 10 years of wallowing, my feelings for him changed. Instead of longing, and sorriness, I felt anger, and hatred. How could he do this to me? How could he leave me, the only one he loved, and never come back? What gives him the right to decide who I can and can't see?

But lets start off at the beginning. Edward and I went for a walk in the forest. He told me he didn't love me anymore, and that we were wasting our lives pretending. He told me he was sick of pretending to be human for me and he didn't see the point of pretending any more for something he didn't want.

He said his goodbyes, while I begged him not to go, but he just ran. I ran after him, knowing I wouldn't catch up to him, but if I gave up, that was it.

Love, Life, Meaning. Over.

* * *

So I stumbled through the woods, screaming " Please don't Leave me Edward! " but then I fell into a ditch, and everything went black. When I woke, Laurent was stood over me in the ditch. " Well, well, if it isn't Bella the Cullen's pet! Wow. Nice seeing you. Speaking of which, where are those lovely Cullens?"

I sighed and began "They have le-". A velvety voice began in my head. _Lie, Bella You have to lie!_ But I didn't care, if he wasn't coming back. Why does he even care anyway? I mean nothing to him now. " They left town."

_No,no my beautiful Bella, I love you please, lie! Bella, my Bella._ Laurent spoke, temporarily blocking out the chanting in my head. " Well, this is interesting. So Bella, are you ready to die?" _Bella, I love you, Bella I love you. _I thought to him _Then why did you leave me?_

My head was silent as a huge tearing sound ripped through the air, and as I looked down, it was my hand with the bite mark in, burning upwards. I opened my eyes, and Laurent was being torn apart by wolves. I closed them again, and screamed.

* * *

When I woke, Jacob Black was sat with me. " Hey, Bells. The venom had been in your system for way too long, so you had to make the change. I am so sorry." I crawled over the stream and looked in.

A brown haired beauty was staring back at me. " OMG,Jake I look awesome." I smiled at him."Thank you Jake, for you and your guys saving me back there, I really appreciate it." He grinned, and said " What, did you think we would let that bloodsucker kill you. There is only one bloodsucker allowed on this turf, and that is not him."

He grinned again, and I said " Bye Jake, I love you." he smiled and said " Bye Bells, love you too" and I ran..

Running past the school, I saw all my old school friends. They were all crying even Jess and Lauren. Charlie and Renee were there too, but I wouldn't look at them. I would remember them happy and full. I couldn't let them be remembered upset.

I would miss the green of Forks, I would miss my parents, Jake, I would even miss school. I wouldn't get to live the life I wanted to. I wanted to write, about my life so far. Tell people about my Edward. But now I was a vampire, I could surely find Edward now.

We could be together again, it wouldn't be unsafe. But he left me, and I wasn't ready to forgive that. He didn't want me anymore, and I had to face that. If I didn't, I would be holding on to false hope.

* * *

I ran to Canada. There was a brown haired girl there, carrying a boy who was very near death, and was covered in blood. I had good self control and listened to what the girl said. " Please save my brother, he is all I have left, we are orphans."

I studied his wounds, but they were beyond repair. I told the girl what I was, and it was the only thing to save her brother. She agreed, but she wanted to be changed too. I agreed, and bit them both.

* * *

**Authors Note: I am so sorry its so short! The next few will be longer :D Hope you like, Bella and Edward will meet again soon, I promise.**


	2. Joining The Volturi

**Chapter 2**

**Authors Note: Hey, I am so glad that I got a review you know. Ha ha, how sad am I? I just felt really glad that someone enjoyed my chapter so much that they went on and told me. Now, I don't want to do something like 5-7 reviews for short chap, but I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Damn I wish I did, but I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Just in case you didn't know. In which case, have you seriously been living under a ROCK?**

**Anyways, on with the chapter....**

BPOV

They had changed. And marvelously, I might add. They both had amazing powers. Mark, the boy who was injured, had an amazing power, it has proven to be very useful. He can teleport up to ten to eleven people including himself wherever he wants to.

He can also teleport items to wherever he wants. I think he got that power because Mandy said they had traveled quickly across the planet, escaping their abusive auntie.

Sophie, the sister who begged for my help, can bring the dead back to life. This is sometimes useful, but mostly painful. She can only bring them back for three days at most.

When she first discovered her power, she brought her parents back to life. Despite her best efforts, they disappeared into thin air after 72 hours.

Once she has brought someone back, she can only bring them back again one more time, but only for one hour. Sophie and Mark were distraught when Sophie couldn't bring them back permentally.

The just sat around blank for months. I think she has that power because she made that huge sacrifice to be with her brother rather than letting him die, and this made an impact on her gift.

My gift is one of the most unique and rare gifts of Vampire history. I am a gift absorber. If I come into 50 meters of contact with a vampire or even a human with a gift I absorb the gift so the gift-owner and I both have the gift.

I have no idea how I have acquired this gift from my old life, Sophie suspects because during my human life I seemed to absorb a lot of pain, it has flipped and gave me a gift.

We decided the best decision would be to join the famous royal vampire family the Volturi. If we stayed just long enough to meet everyone, I could absorb all the powers, and undoubtedly be one of the most powerful vampires in history, if not the most powerful vampire!

So we arrived in Volterra the next morning, and were led through the damp, dark tunnels leading to the main chambers of the Volturi family.

As we came closer, the tunnels were lighted and had various pieces of history over the walls, tapestry from the Bayeux, Crown Jewels from the 1500's, clothes from through the ages. We hurried through the tunnels, waiting to put our plan in action.

We entered, and Aro welcomed us. I shook everyones hand, and therefore indefinitely successfully received their power. Aro asked if we had gifts, and we told them what we had.

A woman, Alisha, suspected us. She told Aro to make us sign a contract for fifty years to make us stay, to ensure we weren't just here to steal their powers.

I kept Sophie and Mark out of Aro's way, I was already protected. I had been blessed with two gifts. My power absorber, and a shield against any mind gifts. I had also gained a body shield, a shield against gifts on the body, but my shield was stronger than any other.

We signed the contract happily, and were shown to our quarters. I laid down on the bed, and closed my eyes, doing the closest thing I could to sleeping. I daydreamed about my past life Charlie, Renee, Jacob, and soon my head drifted to, try as I might to stop it, him. T

he very reason for my being. The boy who left me. The person I loved the most, more than my life. I remember the meadow, my meadow, his meadow, our meadow. The very meadow I had been changed in, The very meadow I had shared one of my favorite memories in, where Edward sat in the sun, where his skin shimmered in the sunlight. Like mine did now. But he would never see me in the sunlight.

I remember when he used to hold me while I slept, keeping me cool in the summer. I remember when we danced at prom, or when we sat in Biology with that electricity running through us, or when we danced in his room.

When we were running through the forest, laughing. Even when I was sick in Biology at blood, and he was carrying me, I would replay it a million times just to be with him.. my Edward.

No, no Bella! You shouldn't think like that anymore. He left you, he doesn't want you anymore. He left you, he didn't want to pretend.

He doesn't want you, he doesn't want you, he doesn't want you. Fighting the battle inside, I realized I was losing, and let the memories swim through my mind, those golden eyes peering into my soul.

I thought I was over him... obviously I wasn't. I guess I subconsciously knew I wasn't.

**Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter, Bella has realized she isn't as tough as she thought. She knows she still loves Edward. Where will joining the Volturi lead? Honestly, I don't know.**

**Review!**

**Charl**


	3. Fighting Inner Battles

Chapter 3  
60 years on

A/N:Hey, so I am really sorry about the long time, I had writers block  
and went to Portugal for seven days. So this chapter is set 10 years  
after Bellas contract with the Volturi ends, but she enjoys being  
there. Over the years, she changed a little, and she is turning a  
little heartless. She is one of the most respected members of the  
Volturi now, and now does a lots of jobs for them. Well, thats it  
really and I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry about the delay  
on this chapter, I have had a very hectic few weeks, trust me :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters or affiliates.

BPOV

I opened my eyes, and looked out of the window. The bright sun was  
shining through the blinds, and as usual in this weather, my skin was  
throwing off diamonds of light dancing along the walls.

It was lucky that it was 4am in the morning, otherwise a dazzling,  
and seemingly bedazzled woman in a tower window may have startled a  
few humans. I got changed, not really thinking about what I was  
putting on, and cheked myself out in the mirror.

With a pair of Levi Blue Jeans on and a plain beige vest on, matched  
with my brown leather jacket and my brown Uggs, I looked hot. I tied  
my hair up into a messy bun, and threw in a brown hairband. I took one  
long glance out on the tower window, and made my way for the door.

There had been a reason I had demanded the tower room for myself. I  
hated being stuck underground and feeling like some sewer rat. I loved  
sitting on my stool and gazing out of the tower window, listening to  
my CD player.

I mainly listened to classical music, it was the only music that never  
grew tiresome, the notes entwined themselves together, creating  
beautiful pieces. I  
especially loved lullabies, the best nearly making we fall to sleep,  
yet thats impossible.

My bed was large, king size, which was quite ridiculous, considering  
some people didn't have a bed, and I didn't need one. But my bed was  
my sanctuary, I thought on my bed.

My bed was the only place I let my thoughts wonder. My favorite time  
was when its was 2 o clock at night, when I run up to my room, and  
just lie on my bed, and I think about things.

My vampire life, my human life, my loves, my hates. Anything I felt  
like. But it was when my thoughts, like they always did, change to  
him, is when I would jump off my bed, listen to loud music, usually  
Slipknot, and give myself time to calm down and begin to settle down  
to rest.

You would think I would love to think about Edward. You wouldn't be  
wrong. But thoughts almost always lead to something else, and this  
something else would be depression. Because, in my first decade, I  
would run to my room underground ( as I was staying then) and think  
about him, us, me, together. And slowly I began to hope.

Word must be spreading, Aro said I would be famous. And I was. The  
amount of fan mail and adoring fans showing up proved that.

They came from everywhere, Canada, Africa, England, America, every country you  
could think of, they came from. So, unless they moved planets, they  
must have heard.

So I hoped that he would come, and we would be reunited. But slowly  
the months turned into years, and it clicked one day. He wasn't coming  
Bella. Stop hoping, he doesn't want you. And for a year, I locked  
myself in my room, and hurt anyone who came near me.

I missed him, so much it still hurts, in fact its the only thing that  
hurts me anymore. It kills me inside that my reason for existence, the  
only thing I survived for, doesn't even want me.

Maybe I disappointed him. He told me to stay alive, and I couldn't even manage that. I went  
off and got myself killed/ turned whatever, into a vampire only hours  
later. Maybe he would have came back if I hadn't disappointed him.

New Bella slapped Old Bella across the cheek. _Get a grip girl! He was the one who left you! He was the one who didn't want you! How can it be your fault? If he didn't want you, why should you follow his orders?_

Old Bella nodded her head and spoke in a tiny little voice _But I loved him. And I still love him... And if he came back tomorrow, I would love him even more, and I would forgive him straight away and pull him into my arms and he'd tell me he loved me and he would never leave me ever again.. _

New Bella slapped her again, and screamed _BUT HE LEFT YOU, HE DOESNT WANT YOU, HE DOESN'T LOVE ME.... I MEAN, YOU.. ERMMM..._

New Bella smiled wryly, and said _Even you want him, and why wouldn't you? Edward Cullen, the dream boy, the one who, when you had a heart, you loved him, like you never loved anyone. The one you gave your life to, the one that caused you so much pain that you changed so much so you couldn't feel anything? _

_I know what pain feels like, and trust me, it ain't great, but its better than this... nothingness you are hiding behind. How can you move on if you can't feel anything? _

New Bella spoke _He is never coming back, and I don't want to move on. I want to simply live. _Suddenly they disappeared. It gave me a lot to think about. But he was involved, so I couldn't. I realized I was curled up in a ball on the floor.

So, thats why I don't think of him. It hurts, and in this life, there  
is no room for pain. Get the job done was my motto. And I wasn't ready  
to give up the commitment I made to that motto. And thinking about  
Edward Cullen certainly wasn't going to help that.


	4. Reflection of a life

**Chapter 4**

**Reflection on my excuse of a life.**

**A/N: Sherry80: I will take your comments into consideration. This chapter is going to be more about Bella, rather than her obsessive need for Edward. **

**Thank for all your reviews, reviews inspire me to write more, so review your little hearts out!**

**Sorry if my chapters are short, it is just that I am new and I am trying to get it right. I hope you like this one, filler chapter really.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight :(**

**BPOV**

" Bella, Darling, where are you?" a shrill voice called up the tower. The words reminded me of Renee, my loving, erratic, hare-brained mother, and how much I missed her. I shoved the thoughts to the side, ignoring them for the moment. There was a job to be gone.

I grabbed my messenger bag off the desk, and glided down the the marble spiral stairs. Stroking the smooth banister of Italian marble, it felt cord and hard. Just like me. Just like my, non-beating, mangled, dead heart. I reached the bottom twenty stairs and leaped to the bottom, inches away from Aro's face.

Over the years, he had developed a level of adoration that gave me free reign and meant I got away with anything. There was one, Jane, that had been the previous "celebrity", because of her unique power to cause pain standing meters away.

But when I joined the Volturi Guard, my power highly overruled hers, and she was a background character. Of course, I had acquired her power too.

After a decade or two, she rebelled and left. Her last words to me were " I will eliminate you, if its the last thing I do." I laughed in her face, and simply said " I am a million times more powerful than you, you puny little weakling" and laughed again.

I could see her fire up and she said " Physical power is not the only way to hurt someone, Isabella Swan. YOU, of all people should know that." I lunged for her throat, but she dodged and ran away at lighting speed, screaming.

Aro now spoke, shocking me out of my deep thought. " Bella, we are going hunting now. There is a large festival in the banquet hall. There are around two hundred humans there, so Gianna has locked them in and has sent out a message saying it has been cancelled. This should be a very nice meal. Listen, though, I need you to watch the place, okay?"

I scowled at the idea of innocent people being murdered , and said " Aro, have I ever let you down?" He smiled, and stepped away from me. " I know, I just worry. Actually you look thirsty Bella. You, Sophie and Mark should go hunting together later. I can't understand why you can't come with us, Bella. You would be stronger, Bella, with human blood. Still, your loss. See you soon."

He walked back down the corridor, and I sat on the bottom stair, and leaned onto the banister railing He was right, human blood would make me stronger. But what was the use in taking a humans life for me to feed, even though I have all these powers at hand, and I had more than enough restraint to stop me.

Sophie and Mark agreed. We did not wish to be monsters, and we didn't need to. Sophie had found a mate in Felix, a Emmett- lookalike, with massive muscles, and very big. They were getting married, and were going to train a 8- year old potential together. We found the child during a mission, where vampires were kidnapping people and locking them up for nothing. The child had been beaten, and God only knows what else.

She had no memory at all, and Amie could see real potential in her to be a powerful shock attack, so Felix and Sophie brought her back to train. She was banned blood, as they say, instant execution for one bite. They were going to change the girl when she was twelve and knew Sophie and Felix as her loving parents. They called her Lucy, after Sophie's best friend in high school.

Mark was an interesting character. He was quiet, but when he first discovered his power, she was gone for three weeks, he had teleported to Egypt, and fell in love with a Egyptian vampire princess named Holithian, she had long brown hair to her waist, and big blue eyes. They fell in love, and he planned to bring her back to Sophie and I.

They were lying on Holithian's bed while Mark told her of his plan. She gladly agreed, and she closed her eyes to think. He closed his eyes and thought of home. A ripping sound came screeching through his ears, and he opened his eyes and he was being dragged away from Holithian into a silver pool of light, and he squinted, thinking he as going to die. He opened again, and was at home.

He has searched Egypt and there is no sign of Holithian. He has sent messages all over the world, but theres no sign. It is incredible. His dream girl disappeared off the face of the earth. I think it may be a vampire murder, by vampire who has a memory power.

I ran downstairs, and tapped Mark on the head. He turned around, and realized it was me " Oh, Hey Bella!" he said, grinning. "Hey Mark" I walked past him, walking into my personal room in the chambers, I had punch bags, dartboards, shooting ranges, goals, hoops, anything sport/ anger relief related I had in here.

I switched the radio on and _Please don't leave me _by _Pink _came on. I loved this song, and sang along to it. I had a desk, to which only I had the key to, my fingerprint. In this desk, I had various pictures in there, when I had anger. I pinned the newest addition to the front of the wooden shooting silhoutte. I stood back,not needing goggles or protective clothing on.

I prepared myself for the shot, and into the forehead of the person. I kept shooting at it, and I couldn't stop. 71,72,73.......142. The gun ran out of ammo, and walked slowly, slower than human speed, to the picture. Carefully, I removed the knives holding the picture, and took it down. I threw the knives into yet another silhoutte. I sat cross legged then, on the floor for the next five hours, sobbing tearless cries, in a useless attempt to stick together a picture that had been shot at 142 times. Trying to piece back a picture of Edward Cullen, while the lines _You're my perfect little punching bag_ swirled around my mind, and I was whispering to myself " I'm so sorry Edward, I'm so sorry Edward, I'm so sorry Edward, I'm so sorry Edward!" over and over again, until the night closed over, and my eyes closed in thought again.


	5. Starting Anew

_**Chapter 5**_

**A/N: Hey, so annoyed, I already wrote this chapter and it didn't save. SO anyways, what you guys been up to? Any suggestions for the next chapter would be amazing,thanks guys.**

**Dedication to Hollie, my best friend. She is amazing and she has just started out on fanfiction, and has an awesome fanfic about a scary doll murdering a group of schoolgirls, and how they get out. It's amazing! Love you hollie!!**

**Disclaimer:Roses are blood red**

**Violets are cold blue,**

**I don't own twilight,**

**And neither do you!**

**( unless you are the amazing Stephanie Meyer, if which case, I love your work and please PM me!!)**

**Onwards with the next chapter!**

**BPOV**

**I was thinking again, it was 4 o'clock in the morning. The rain was falling down and smacking against the ground at a rapid pace, and the world was dark, and slightly eerie at the moment,but I had never seen it so beautiful.**

**There were purple swirls that filled the sky, on a sky of navy blue, which was so dark, it was almost black. The stars were bright shining beacons of light that shone against the ground, creating small yellow shadow in the puddles. There was bright flashes of light that striked across the sky every few minutes, and the rain pounding down was a beautiful sound that I worshiped, for the beauty of it. Water was running down the streets in the gutter.**

**I remember the first time I saw this world like this. Jane was leaving, storming through the rain, the water flying everywhere while she stormed through the streets. I pulled up water from the ground and threw a wave at Jane. She tried , in vain, to cause me pain. I threw her into a wall that day, the scream was like adrenaline to me, knowing I controlled the great Jane. **

**She slumped against the wall defeatist. I sent a message into her head screaming at her " I OWN YOU! DON'T YOU DARE RUN!" I mentally pulled her to the window, leaving her dangling in mid air. " Please let me go, please! I beg of you, you have destroyed my life here, let me go!" I laughed in her face. How could she think I had a happy life.**

**I spat in her face, and spoke to her " How dare you try to run! No one will ever know you existed anymore. You were simply lost in the rain, a long lost memory that no one will care about!" I dragged her along mentally, pulling her along and throwing her into the dungeon in my tower. I tied her arms to the highest rings, tied her feet together. I laughed at her as she struggled whilst dangling mid air, and flew back down to Earth, or rather, the ground.**

**I laughed again, happy that the Great Jane of the Volturi was under my power. I walked out, and she began shrieking and screaming. I flew straight back in there, and striked her across her face, screaming in her head. **_**HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKING VERMIN! SHUT THE FUCK UP OR YOU WILL FUCKING WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN! YOU FUCKING ATTEMPT TO FUCKING DEFY ME! **_

**She whimpered, as I strapped a rope in her mouth to gag her. " Now, Janie! That's better! Now, for starters you are going to slowly starve. Then for our main meal we are going to kill you by temptation; And for desserts, well, thats for me to know and you to slowly find out." I laughed and I had walked out.**

**Later, I sat on my bed and I was amazed by what I had done, so savage, so nasty, and as the realization hit that I was doing this to let out my anger. I had no reason to hate Jane, she had done nothing to me. I was so ashamed I left her there for 2 years, as I was ashamed to show my face there. **

**Two years later, I unlocked the door, and there she was, tied up to the high roof , dangling down. Her eyes were an amazing purple color, obviously from excessive hunger. Her head snapped up at me, her eyes crazed with hunger. I took out the gag, but halted her speech. " Jane I am so sorry! What I did was so wrong, and I don't blame you if you hate me." I let her speak, and she let out a massive scream and hissed " YOU!" I nodded, and looked into her eyes, and tried to calm her down, and spoke " Now Jane, I am going to let you go, but you must never come back here, okay?" She nodded, and I set her free. " Bella Swan, I HATE YOU, and I will hurt you in any way possible. You may be invincible in combat, but that's not the only way I can hurt you, is it Bella?" She giggled hysterically, and ran with the wind.**

**Coming back from my memories, I checked the clock, it was 5:30am now. The sun was shining through the remainder of the clouds now, beginning sunrise. I got changed into some jeans, and prepared myself mentally for the day.**

**Aro had a mission for me, Sophie and Mark. A coven of three vampires had been attacking innocent humans, torturing and murdering them and putting their bodies into the ocean. What wasn't legal in this situation, that they weren't feeding on them. Playing with your food was legal up to a certain point, but the exceeding point would be something like letting them think that had a chance at getting away, not torturing people for Gods sake!**

**So I headed downstairs, and went to see Sophie and Mark. Today would be easy, peaceful. We all sat on the couch. I touched Sophie's hand. **_**Last night was so sweet of Felix, all those flowers! **_**She was obviously thinking about the date she and Felix had shared to the theater to see Chicago Live. All in the attempt to get some, I would bet my life on it. But Sophie refused to before marriage, and he hadn't asked for her hand yet, so not that eager.**

" **How are you today Mark?" I asked, reaching for his hand. " Okay, I suppose." He said in the same miserable tone as always. He, like me, had lost the most important thing in his life. I touched his arm, and saw exactly what he was thinking in his head. **_**The best thing I ever had, and my stupid fucking power screws it up again. I hate this life, I am only staying for Sophie and Bella. **_**Yet, again I saw his whole relationship, as I always did, because it was his most treasured memories.**

**He smiled at me, knowing I knew how he was feeling. Amie waltzed in, shouting " Mail! Mail from this morning!" She threw a pack of letters in my way. I read through them, finding most of them amusing. They were mostly adoring men vampires sure I was "the one". One read:**

_**Dear Bella of Volturi,**_

_**I have heard so much of you. Your amazing power to absorb all powers is magnificent. My power, a shield is feeble compared to you. I know you are the one for me, we would be a perfect couple. I feel I know you from another life, maybe my human life. I was only changed about 20 years ago, I was a victim of torture from a vampire. He took all of my human memories from me and then he changed me to a creature of the night. I am a heavy eater, I love human blood. I hope you wish to meet me!**_

_**Love you forever,**_

_**Mike Newton**_

_**xxxxx**_

**This was so funny, Mike Newton was a vampire. And he still had that persistent, annoying adoration for me, one I could never return. It amused me, that the amount of times Edwa- he wanted to fight him, but now Mike had a small chance of winning. I couldn't imagine it though. Mike Newton, a vampire? It was too weird.**

**I was getting ready for the mission. They were located in South America, where a large coven called the Denali's lived, whom were also vegetarian as well and me and the Cul- them. I would be able to locate them from the smell.**

**I called Mark and Sophie down so we could head off and get the job done. Human lives were at stake, and I was looking forward to killing the bastards who did this fucking sick business to the poor humans. I understand that people fucking need to feed, but there is no need to do that. I mean, they didn't even feed on them, just tortured them cruelly.**

**Those sick bastards.**

**We were holding hands, and Mark looked so can't be bothered it was untrue, so I said " Hold on tight." We were teleporting over to South America. Teleportation was scary stuff. The black abyss you go through to get to the place you want is horrible. **

**It's like your memories and thoughts and everything that represents and holds you suddenly disappears. You don't exist to anyone, or it feels that way. We fell through the hole to South America, and shot out the blue sky, falling on our feet onto a stretch of grass.**

**We saw a house in the distance, and I realized it was the Denalis house. Part of the mission was to check up on them. This was going to hurt. I sat on the green grass, and closed up my heart. This numbs most pain, but it only lasts for like 3 hours, and I can only do it once a day.**

**We ran to the house, and I knocked on the oak door rapidly. The door opened, and a strawberry blond had answered. " Oh, Hello, I am Tanya. Urmm... would you like to come in? Sorry, we weren't expecting company." We followed her into the house, and we were led into the living room. I looked around at the pictures, and saw lots of pictures of Tanya with two women and a man in multiple photos.**

"**Hello, I am Bella, I am new in the Volturi, only sixty years there. Well, as you know, every 20 years we are sent to visit vampires to see how they are, and if any problems have arisen in your lives lately." **

**She nodded, and then spoke " Well, everything is fine here. Congratulations on being the first "vegetarian" vampire in the Volturi. I can imagine it being a hard line to walk." I smiled and thanked her. **

**I began on the next question I was required to ask " Well, do you have any problems with the Volturi?" She spoke then, curious "I don't personally have a problem, but a very good friend of mine has. Could you explain your mailing system for me?" I grinned at her, glad I could say something other than the same old questions.**

" **Well, my friend Amie gives out all mail, but I think Aro has a look at what comes in first though. I personally answer all letters that are addressed to me, it would be rude not to. However uncomfortable it may be" I said the last part grinning. Tanya laughed, and nodded.**

" **Well, we must be going, some sick bastards are torturing humans. We have to go sort it out." She seem very shocked by this, and then spoke " Make sure they feel pain. See you soon Bella." I smiled at her, and said my goodbyes, deciding I liked Tanya.**

**I ran towards the forest, and inhaled the air around me. It was about 24.8 miles away, and I decided we would run the way, the teleportation made me feel queasy.**

**We arrived there in about 4 minutes, arriving at an abandoned warehouse. We walked in, and there they were, the sick freaks. There was a woman with long brunette hair bellowing out behind her back, that fell down to her ankles. She was wearing a dirty dress, that had bloodstains all over it. She had a number of vampire bite marks too, an amount that would challenge Jasper's. There was a man with a ginger mullet, and he was wearing long dungarees. There was one last man, he was wearing long purple robes, and he sat upon a throne. He was obviously of importance in his former life, but he sure as hell wasn't now. " Kerry, why did you not inform me we had visitors?" He struck the girl across the face, and turned to us. " Sorry that we were not prepared, my mistress. I am King Carl." I laughed at this remark, and then spoke back. " That is fine, but would you care to inform me about this life you lead please, it intrigues me to see how you have come to lead such a ...... hmmm.... marvellous life that you have here!" With an alluring smile showing all my pearly whites, he nodded and smiled back. " Well, I was changed by Aro of the Volturi. I was a meal, but after a surprise attack at the chambers, I was left mid-feeding. I was changed, and I escaped to here. I met this man, Jack" He gestured to the man with a ginger mullet. " And he showed me his way of living. We torture humans, and then bite them, but just before they are about to make the full Change, we murder them. It is hilarious, but it is through this act that I was burdened with this." He gestured to the girl who was now curled up on the floor like a rabid dog. He looked utterly disgusted. " We tortured this one throughly, but she didn't die. So we all bit her, and left her screaming in pain, tied up to a pole. We planned to go to feed in South Africa, as there is an overpopulation and we could have as many as we wished. We were gone for two and a half days. We came back to kill her, but when we arrived, she had Changed, because we all bit her, the process was quicker. She was still tied to the pole, and she was strong, so we couldn't kill her, so I made her my slave. And that's it. She doesn't enjoy our... entertainment, as we call it." I laughed, and then spoke. " Well, I am a member of the Volturi, and I have came to execute you." As I used my power to trap them against the wall, Suddenly King Carl and his minions had disappeared. Wait the dog girl was still curled up on the floor. And there was King Carl, coming closer. Wait, he was flying towards me in a incredible speed! He was heading for my head....**

**A/N: So cliffy, huh? Please review about what you think should happen next!**


	6. The Letter

**Chapter Six**

**Flashback to last chapter - **

**Suddenly King Carl and his minions had disappeared. Wait the dog girl was still curled up on the floor. And there was King Carl, coming closer. Wait, he was flying towards me in a incredible speed! He was heading for my head.... **

**6**

"**Oh no you don't!" a voice screamed out of nowhere. " For years I took it, but not now! Not anyone else!!" The dog girl, Kerry flew into the side of King Carl, while I paralyzed him. He was struggling on the floor like a dog now, and right on cue Kerry said " Who's the dog now?".**

**She was actually quite feisty, in her all leather get-up, she reminded me of Faith from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Ironic, since we were about to "slay" this vampire.**

"**Okay, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" She grinned at me, and gestured towards the knife beside me. I grabbed it and threw it at her, and she caught in between her teeth.**

**She swiped the knife in one quick motion, and a piercing scream ran throughout the warehouse, and an arm flew off King Carl's body.**

" **This is for every human you tortured, every scream you ever caused. Remember your last victim? Grace? That was my best friend, you bastard!! She came to find me after you had taken me, and you killed her! Now, I'm going to torture you like you never tortured anyone before." **

**That's when she felt it. My hand went on her shoulder, as I whispered " Don't lose yourself Kerry, hes not worth your humanity..." She nodded, and carefully picked the knife back up. **

**She took it in both hands, knelt over him, and steadied the knife, and then began to stab him violently, at any flesh she could find. Finally he was a mess, a pulp, and I blew at him and he lit on fire. The other man had been dealt with by Sophie and Mark.**

**I reached inside my pocket and called Aro. It rang four times before he picked up. " Hey Aro, I have a friend I am bringing back, okay? Get a room ready for her in my tower!" He agreed quietly, and I figured something was up. Oh well, I will ask him later. " Okay Bye Aro" I looked over at Kerry, who was sat with her head in her hands. " What do I do now Bella?" I smiled at her " You join me. This is no place for you and God knows I need the company." She grinned at me, and asked " What is your story Isabella Swan? I have heard that you are the most powerful vampire in the world, but if rumors are true than that must mean you have been through the greatest pain possible." She didn't know how right she was, but I was still confused. " Why do you think this Kerry?" She smiled at me again and squeezed my hand. " One only acquires great power with great sacrifice and pain. Basically, unless you don't want it,you won't get it." I smiled at her. Shes right, I never wanted to be this big vampire, I just wanted to be with him again. Even if he had... died, it would have hurt less in the long run. If he had died, I would still know he loved me. But now, hes still out there, he just doesn't want me. And if thats what he wants, I won't go against his wishes. Because I still love him, despite what I think, I truly love him. Mark teleported us back to the Volturi headquarters. Everyone there was happy, but Aro wasn't there. Amie ran up to me. " Bella, you have got mail!" A few were hilarious, but some were downright rude. I got to the last letter, and was relieved I only had one left. I opened the letter, and read it...**

**SPOV**

"**Felix,no! Not until we are married, okay?" He continued to follow me, and delightfully told me.**

" **But Sophie baby, you are so sexy! I love you so much, you know I do! In fact, I have something planned for tonight, Mark can look after Lucy." **

**I grinned at him, and went to run it by Mark. Running down these familiar halls, I realized, my life has changed so much. **

**I feel so sorry for Mark, his shot at love was cruelly dragged away from him, and Bella, ooh if I ever find that Edward Cullen, I will make him wish he was never born!**

**I arrived at Mark's door, and knocked three times.**

**MPOV**

**I closed my eyes and lied on my bed. This very action was what took me from her, my true love Holithian.**

**I opened my eyes, and there she was,lying on my bed, no joke. OMG I have officially gone crazy, but this is SO much better than the emptiness I have suffered for months. " Hello!"**

**She smiled at me, and shouted " Hey!! I missed you so much! I love you!" We hugged and kissed until we heard the door knock.**

"**Come in!" I called, and Sophie walked in. " Who is this Mark?" She asked teasing me. " OMG You will never believe it, but this is Holithian! She appeared again!!" Sophie squealed and ran and gave Holi ( my nickname for her) a hug and they starting chatting, and eventually the conversation turned to me.**

**In order to prevent rather embarrassing childhood stories being brought to surface, I asked Sophie " What is it that you originally wanted anyways Soph?" She blanked out and then a shocked look appeared across her face. " Oh, I forgot, Felix is taking me out, and can you mind Lucy?" I grinned at her, and said " Sure, go have fun!" I certainly was going to.... :D**

**SPOV**

**I squealed (yet again) and hugged my little brother. I was so happy for him!! I skipped down the hallways. I ran into my room, and found Felix on his knee. " Sophie Dixon, I love you. Will you marry me?" Silence echoed through our ears, as his face fell. " Of course I will, silly! Oh I love you!" I had to go tell Bella, she was my best friend, she had to be my maid of honor! As I ran out of the door, a scream of pure pain echoed through Italy.**

**BPOV**

**No. No. NO NO NOOOOO!. This wasn't happening. Why not me? Why him? I read the letter again.**

_**Dearest Bella,**_

_**It is with my deepest regrets I must send you this letter. Edward is dead. He has been murdered by one of your own. Jane came and murdered him as he was with Tanya. Edward died at 3:15am on 22nd June 2009. Although he didn't love or want you, I know he would want you to know he was dead. We all miss you but think it for the best if we don't see you anymore, it just brings back upsetting memories. Esme can't bring herself to go anywhere, she just sits at his piano most days, staring at the keys. Alice hasn't been out shopping since that day, Emmett and Jasper don't fight or speak to anyone, and Rosalie doesn't do anything anymore. I wrote you this letter in anger. Why didn't you stop her? You are meant to be Isabella Swan, the most powerful vampire of all history, but you couldn't stop Jane killing Edward? We all know you still loved him, but because he NEVER felt the same way you killed him off? YOU are the reason Edward died! I hope you are happy, you have taken seven lives now.**_

_**From**_

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

**I would never kill Edward. NEVER!. I would rather die a million times than he die once. I loved him!! He was my life! My life is gone now, I may as well go too...**

**As I took Kerry's blade out of my pocket, I heard Aro screaming...**


	7. The Secret Siege

**A/N: So hey, I haven't done one of these in a while. So what you guys been up to lately? I hope you like this chapter anyway,and I want to try out a new disclaimer, credit to whoever did this first, cant remember your name, but you had an amazing story :D**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: _Yay! I finally own twilight_ *Holding rights to twilight which I stole from Stephanie Meyers house.**

**Emmett: *Snatches rights. _Not anymore, do you Charlotte!_**

**Me:_I will, if it wasn't for you, I would have!_**

**_Emmett:But you don't, so say it._**

**_Me: No!_**

**_Emmett : *Growls_**

**_Me: I don't own twilight._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 7**

**Recap:**

_**Dearest Bella,**_

_**It is with me deepest regrets I must send you this letter. Edward is dead. He has been murdered by one of your own. Jane came and murdered him as he was with Tanya. Edward died at 3:15an on 22nd June 2009. Although he didn't love or want you, I know he would want you to know he was dead. We all miss you but I think its for the best if we don't see you any more. It just brings back upsetting memories. Esme can't bring herself to go anywhere, she just sits at his piano most days, staring at the keys. Alice hasn't been shopping since that day, Emmett and Jasper don't speak or fight with anyone, and even Rosalie doesn't do anything anymore. I wrote you this letter in anger. Why didn't you stop her? You are meant to be Isabella Swan, the most powerful vampire of all history, but you couldn't stop Jane killing Edward? We all know you still loved him, but because he NEVER felt the same way you killed him off? YOU are the reason Edward died! I hope you are happy, you have taken seven lives now.**_

_**From**_

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

**I would never kill Edward. NEVER! I would rather die a MILLION times than he die once. I loved him!!He was my life! My life has gone now, I must go too...**

**As I took Kerry's blade out of my pocket, I heard Aro screaming...**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

  
**

**Now:**

**I was about to slice myself, I don't deserve to live. I should die the most painful death ever, making sure I suffer for what I have done. If I would have just left Jane tied up, Edward would have been happy with Tanya. Edward wouldn't be dead. The Cullens wouldn't be so upset like they were now. I would have a reason to live.**

**The screaming commenced, getting closer and closer.  
**

**Now, why now?? I cannot even die in peace. Grrr, what commotion has happened now? I guess I will soon find out, as Aro came hurtling into my room, and spoke to me, whilst down on his knees.**

" **Bella, there's a siege of thousands of vampires, many new, but hundreds old!"**

" **What do they want, Aro?" It's ALL about what they want!" I was amused how dull and lifeless my voice sounded.**

"**Well... thats the thing..." He stuttered like a fool.**

" **Spit. It. OUT Aro!!" I screamed at him.**

" **We don't know yet, Kerry has gone to ask them."**

**

* * *

**

" **Fabulous Aro, send her down to die, one of my only friends!" I shouted at him. I can't believe him, he has no connection to them, they are instantly front line material, ready to die at his disposal. Is he insane, sending her down there, if what is believed, there are thousands of vampires out there. I don't even care anymore. All I want is Edward to be breathing and alive. A flash of Edward cold, blue and dead sent me back into hysterics, why him? **

**Why not me? Why not ME! Why couldn't I die, he was the only thing I lived for anyway. I was a robot. Every day, thinking I had a life, but no. I look back on just this past few weeks, and I realise, no I didn't have a life. Never leaving this place, unless on a mission or hunting, and then coming back and thinking about Edward. My whole life revolved around commiting to the life Edward would like me to live. **

**And strangely, I didn't mind that. The fact that I had fully commited my whole life, heart, body, soul anything I owned to him proved I was still in love with him, that he was my everything, he was my life.**

**The thing that stung most was that the Cullens knew I did it and hated me. My "parents" were devastated, one couldn't bring herself to move off a piano seat, and the other hated my every fibre of my being. My best friend doesn't do the thing she always loved, my brothers never fought or even spoke to anyone and even Rosalie did nothing. I am a horrible person and deserve to die, to be violently murdered with no mercy.**

**

* * *

**

**And I wanted to kill Aro before me. One, he sent Kerry to die and Two, could he never keep an eye on Jane?  
**

**Luckily for Aro, right on cue Kerry ran in. " Any news Kerry??" Aro asked, pleading etching his speech. She nodded, gave me an "I'm so sorry" look and spoke. " I found out what they want. It's Bella. They said and I quote " We want Bella! We are overdue on our visit and she's got some explaining to do!" I was horrified, so I ran up here. I'm so sorry Bella."**

**Weirdly, I was okay with it. Was I not going to kill myself before anyway? I deserved to die like this anyway, to be murdered viciously by thousands of vampires. Its like God sent them to do what I deserved. I had a strange hype producing, that I was going to feel Edward's pain, magnified by thousands, I deserved worse, but if it's all the big man could do at such short notice, that's all right, I was going straight down to burn anyway, while my Edward will be so high that he can sit on the stars. **

**Thinking of him like this made me feel happy. " It's okay. I will go. Bye Guys!" I grinned at them, and walked out. As I guessed, they followed. " So, you are just going to let them kill you?" Aro asked. " Yes, thats exactly what I plan to do. Any better plans?" I asked coldly. I didn't wait for an answer. " I didn't think so. I think I should be going now,see you never, unless you do something really bad anyways. Bye!!" I ran out to the main balcony quickly, and was truly amazed at what I saw. Thousands and thousands of vampires, in lines, holding fire and over weapons, although none necessary. Aro and Kerry stood behind me.  
**

**They were piled on buildings, fountains, anywhere they could stand, they were there. The crowd went on for miles, there were thousands. I screamed at them " What do you want ?" They called back "You!" I screamed back "Why?". And a single voice could be heard, one voice I would never forget, Carlisle Cullen.(A/N: Had you there :P) " Because Bella, you have a lot of explaining to do! Why did you do it ?!" I sobbed tearless cries now.**

** " Carlisle, I didn't, I would never do that!" Carlisle shouted back " But you did Bella." The crowds screamed again. " So you want me, do you?" The crowd erupted, and screamed " YES!!!!" I smiled at them. " You are going to have to catch me then!" As I jumped off the balcony and into the crowd, I felt the hard ground whack against my ribs, and the pain felt so good. Two people held down my arms, and two held down my legs, and two held open my mouth. " She won't wake up for a good two days, Carlisle!" And someone opened a glass vial and poured red liquid down my throat, suddenly everything went black. **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: SO, Do you like it? Short, I know, but it is a filler chapter. Next chapter will be good, I want theories people in reviews!!!**

**LoveYas&LeaveYas**

**MrsCharlotteCullen  
**


	8. 1333 Letters

**Chapter 8  
A/N: So so sorry! I wrote this chapter and then my computer absolutely died, into went into safe mode and anything, but I see this as a blessing in disguise, as it wasn't that good anyway.**

Disclaimer:

Me: Hey Edward!

Edward: Hello Charlotte...

Me: So I was thinking Edward...

Edward: Say it Charlotte.

Me: If I get to kiss you...

Edward: *growls fiercely*

Me: Okay, Okay, only a suggestion. Jeez, anger problems, or what? I do not own Twilight. Happy?

Edward: Ecstatic.

BPOV

I was still unconscious, and it could only be described as floating. Like a cloud. Like you would imagine a cloud to float, drifting in and out of consciousness, yet all I was drifting between was a smoldering heavy blackness, and a more pleasant soft darkness, which felt safer and less powerful.

But now two days had almost passed, and the black was becoming lighter. Still dark, but just a little darker than charcoal.

I could hear things that people were saying now. I heard a conversation coming from outside the building I was in, and by a random guess they were about 200 yards away from the front door, and  
walking at a human pace towards the building.

They entered the building, and their voices became much clearer. I recognized the speaking voice right away as Jasper, who sounded worried.

" Are you sure she will be okay Maria? It has been 25 hours now, and she still isn't awake." I guessed he speaking about me, as no-one that he was bothered about could possibly be unconscious.

" All is well Jasper, the formula may have been stronger than we expected. She should regain consciousness in the next few hours, Sleeping Satan does not last that long."

" So, for peace of mind, do you mind explain Sleeping Satan again for me please? ."

She sighed, and spoke " Sleeping Satan is the only known formula to send vampires to sleep, or to unconsciousness. It is made from Mount Vermona ( A/N: Made up this up off the top of my head lol.) ashes, as the volcano killed millions so the mixes of all the different bloods creates the sole power of the formula. It has old tree bark also, and very important, a young woman's blood. The effects last 2-3 days, depending how strong the formula. It does no harm to the vampire, only sends the vampire to sleep when it wants to. Sleeping Satan acquires it's red sticky texture from the blood mixed with the ashes. The old bark represents age."

**He hummed in agreement. " Thank you Maria."**

"**No problem, Jazzy." She giggled, and I heard a clasping of hands.**

**What happened to Alice and Jasper. Wow, wouldn't think those two would break up. But then again, I didn't think Edward would …. you know. So sometimes things come unexpected. Hell, I knew that better than anyone. I felt the black advancing on me again, so I let it consume me, and fell asleep again.**

* * *

**I woke up and opened my eyes. There, was a face , a couple of months ago I would have thought I would never see again, Carlisle Cullen. Time had not changed him, though my memory had,,and it hadn't done him justice. His blond hair hung over his eyes slightly, and his face looked like a male models. I wondered if he still worked in hospitals. He must do, that was his ultimate passion.**

"**Hello, Bella." he smiled at me, a warm smile.**

"**Hey, Carlisle" I smiled back at him.**

"**How are you feeling?" He asked me, wearing a concerned face.**

**I stretched, to ensure I gave him the most honest answer. " Physically, better than ever."**

" **Can I ask you a question Bella?" Carlisle cautiously asked.**

"**Shoot." I simply said, bracing myself for the abuse and blame. He would be right too.**

" **Why didn't you come back? You were a vampire, it was safe. We tried to contact you, but you didn't want to see us. I know we didn't deserve to see you, but Alice was devastated. Why? Please understand I'm not blaming you, I just need to understand." If he could cry, a tear would have escaped down his cheek. He looked completely lost. And why wouldn't he be? The one person who could restore happiness to his whole family refused to see him.... wait. WHAT? I never in my life refused to see them, I went looking for them!**

" **Carlisle, I never, ever refused to see you, you have to understand. I went searching for you, but I couldn't ever find you. When I couldn't find you, I thought you guys were hiding from me, so I stopped looking, I was a wreck. I didn't know what to do, so I closed up, sealed everything that was Bella away, so I couldn't be reminded of Edward. I loved him Carlisle, I still do, even if he is gone!"**

" **Ahh, so you heard about Edward, I see?" he asked me.**

" **Of course I did, you sent me a letter about him." **

**Carlisle nodded. " Bella, may I show you something?" I nodded at him, and he began to walk at human speed out of the room, and gestured for me to follow him. I did so, and he led the way to his study. There, he gestured again to a chair opposite his desk, and he sat at his desk.**

" **Now, I am going to show you something very important. It's one of the last things I have of Edwards, so be careful. Now, the thing I am going to show you is for you, he did send it to you, but before he sent it I got a copy. As you will know, it is incredibly easy to write a letter, you can do it in seconds. But this letter, it took Edward three days, twenty trees worth of paper and a sea of ink to write one letter. This is the first letter." He then handed me a crumpled envelope, with the word " Bella" scrawled in immaculate italics. I carefully opened the envelope.**

" **_Dearest Bella,_**

_**There are so many things I have to say to you, I don't know where to start. I guess I can start with Sorry. I am so Sorry Isabella, that I left you. I am sorry that Laurent came and changed you, if I had been there you would still be human now. **_

_**I am sorry that I told you that vampires would be out of your life, and minutes later, you are changed into one. But, the thing I am most remorseful about, is ever saying I didn't love you. That I didn't want you. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you, I will do anything to prove that to you. I love you more than life itself. **_

**_I don't deserve such an angel, like you. You probably are quite confused right now. I left you to protect you, so no more disasters happened like James or when Jasper tried to kill you at your 18__th__ Birthday. I knew I was all wrong for you, that I didn't deserve you ,that I was killing your chances of a normal life. So I left you, hoping you would recover and find a normal man, and marry him and have children and grandchildren, and live._**

_**I loved you so much that I could do it, if it was for you I could do it, knowing it was the best choice for you. But my plan went wrong. So wrong. I had planned for you to live as a human, as you should have, but instead, you were attacked and changed into a vampire, and it was all my fault. Bella, I love you so much, words cannot describe.**_

_**I understand if you cannot be with me, but please tell me. I love you so, so much Bella, I need to know, I feel empty, I know why. Because, Bella, you have my heart. I think you have always had my heart, ever since I met you, I was infatuated with you, trying to find out anything and everything about you. I know nothing I do will ever be enough to make up for this, and for that, I am truly sorry, I am a monster.**_

_**Forever Yours,**_

_**Edward**_

_**x**_

**I was shocked, to say the least. HE LOVED ME!!! Then that voice in my head, the one called " Get a grip Bella!" reminded me oh so kindly :**

_**Get a grip Bella! HE IS DEAD, OKAY!**_

**And I came back to realisation, and sobbed into Carlisle. **

" **Bella, there is another one, it is quite short." he spoke, and passed another letter into my palm. This one was addressed to " My Dearest Love Bella" and I opened the letter.**

**Dearest Bella,**

**I take that you have found someone new, or can't find it in your heart to forgive me. I don't deserve forgiveness, but I wish that you would reply to these letters, at least one time, and explain what is going on. I am leaving for some time now, no one in my family knows or will know where I am going, I do not even know where I am going, I just need to run. I have made the biggest mistake of my existence. I let the one thing I cared about slip away, and I would end my life if it wasn't for you. This will be the last letter I write to you now, as I cannot write while running, and I am trying to run away from my feelings and go with my instincts. I love you my Bella, I love you forever.**

**Forever Yours,**

**Edward**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**1333th letter of love I send to you...**

" **Carlisle, what does this end part mean?" I asked him, unsure that was I was thinking was true.**

" **Ahh, Bella, that was the number of love letters he sent to you. Each kiss represents how many letters there were." he spoke.**

**My hands shook, I couldn't take this. My Edward did love me and I let him slip away. So many years we could have spent together, so many more I had killed Jane for him. But I wasn't there to protect him. I killed him. " Carlisle, Kill Me!" I sobbed, clutching my chest and heart to try and relieve it from the pain. " I will do no such thing, Bella. Why are you crying so?" I stared at him in disbelief. Edward was dead. " Edward is dead Carlisle, and it's my fault. Carlisle narrowed his eyes at me, and I hugged his and sobbed more. I heard Carlisle gasp but I was too wrapped up in mourning my love that I just ignored it. Two arms pulled me, into their chest, and spoke " Bella, what's wrong?". I looked up, and there were the most beautiful topaz eyes I ever saw.**

**A/N: So whatcha think, any guesses, please review!!**


	9. Rekindling

**A/N: Oh My Effing Edward, Thank you for your reviews, seriously, I nearly had a heart attack, my mom was worried about my health haha. So many questions, but I am not going to give you that many answers :)**

**Okay so...**

**jacobfan101: I am truly honored to be counted as one of the few you review, and thanks for the amazing review!**

**Navygirl14: Nice thinking, you will have to check out the chapter to find out ;)**

**twilightlovindanzrrx3: Don't worry, I plan on continuing, these reviews are what inspire me to keep writing.**

**VampiresAndHorses4ev3r: Nice thinking, I didn't even think of that! I may use that tho, not sure...**

**KarlaAndTaniaAreImmortal: Please don't take this the wrong way, but your review made me laugh, because if you had written this fanfic, and I reviewed on it, I would most probably review and say the exact same thing. Oh, and chill, things will work out in the end :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of its AMAZING characters.**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

_**Previously on Volturi Love.....:**_

_**My hands shook, I couldn't take this. My Edward did love me and I let him slip away. So many years we could have spent together, so many more I had killed Jane for him. But I wasn't there to protect him. I killed him. " Carlisle, Kill Me!" I sobbed, clutching my chest and heart to try and relieve it from the pain. " I will do no such thing, Bella. Why are you crying so?" I stared at him in disbelief. Edward was dead. " Edward is dead Carlisle, and it's my fault. Carlisle narrowed his eyes at me, and I hugged his and sobbed more. I heard Carlisle gasp but I was too wrapped up in mourning my love that I just ignored it. Two arms pulled me, into their chest, and spoke " Bella, what's wrong?". I looked up, and there were the most beautiful topaz eyes I ever saw. **_

_**Now on Volturi Love.......:**_

**The arms, they were gone. His face was gone. His voice, was gone. He was gone. Did I imagine him?**

"**Carlisle, where is Edward?" I asked him, my eyes narrowing.**

" **Why Bella, he is where he says in the letter, running away." he answered, confused look on his face. I imagined him holding me. This brought on another round of hysteric sobs.**

" **So he's not dead?" I asked him, on the edge. If he said no, hes dead. That's it. Thats all I can take, the very purpose of my living was Edward, if he was gone, so was I.**

" **Carlisle? Is he...?"**

" **No, Bella, he isn't. But he will die soon, at least the Edward we know will. He is closing up his feelings, so he won't feel the shattering pain and regret he feels from leaving you." **

**I sobbed a little more.**

" **Bella, do you still love him?" he asked me.**

" **Of course I do, that man is my sole reason for living. If Edward dies, then so do I." **

" **Then Bella, the only way to save Edward now is if you go find him and tell him you love him, that the Volturi was controlling the mail and that you love him with all your heart. Do whatever it takes to convince him, otherwise he will die."**

**I nodded, ecstatic Edward wasn't dead. I had to ask Carlisle something before I went though. **

" **Carlisle, why did kidnap me and put that Sleeping Satan down my throat?" I asked him.**

" **Bella, please don't take offense to this, but I knew deep down you loved Edward, and I had a feeling that the Volturi were stopping your letters. I mean, why wouldn't they? You are a power absorber, and the Guard would kill for you, so if Aro knew Edward was sending you love letters, he knew you would go straight back to him, so he stopped you from ever seeing any one of those letters. I knew we had to do something big to get you out of there, and if we knocked you out then you would look dead, or something."**

**I nodded. " Thank you Carlisle, I think you saved my life. I just need to make some calls, anywhere quiet I can do that?" **

" **Well, you can go up to Edward's room, its the second door on the right upstairs."**

**I nodded and said thanks, and made my way up the stairs to the second door on the right. I opened the black door, and was amazed. All four walls were charcoal black, (A/N:This is a different house from the Forks home) and one wall held built in shelves for all his music.**

**On the top shelves were the good music I like, like My Chemical Romance and Shinedown, and on the bottom shelf it seemed it was the crappy music I hated like Pussycat Dolls and The Saturdays. ( A/N: No offence to anyone, I don't mind those bands, just needed something) **

**Had he organized his music.... around me? I looked at the next wall, and there in a gold frame was the picture of me and him in Charlie's living room, when I was still human. There wasn't anything else on that wall, except a large window. **

**The next wall really did amaze me. Sketches and sketches of one thing. Me. There was one with me and him, but he made himself out to be a monster, fangs and all, while I was portrayed as an angel. It shocked me. **

**The other wall was bare, except for the door I entered. There was a gold couch that could fit three, and anther shelf with his journals. I was curious, so I picked one up that was dated around the time I became " the most famous vampire in history". I read the first page.**

_**I cannot believe I let her go. The one good thing that ever happened to me and I let her go. I told her, I told her I didn't want her. How could I have said that to her? How could I have told the biggest lie that ever existed? I am a disgusting monster, her face of sheer pain is the last memory I have of her. **_

_**It disgusts me, that I put that look of pain on her face. Hell, I disgust myself. I am worthless. I am going to write love letters to her. I don't deserve her back. I will never deserve her. I never did deserve her. I just have to try.**_

_**Edward.**_

**It hurt me, that Edward thought of himself that way. He wasn't worthless and he wasn't a monster. I had to write him a letter, so if he came back, he would know the truth.**

_**Dearest Edward,**_

_**I have been kidnapped. By Carlisle. He saved my life Edward. The Volturi hid my letters, so I never received any of my love letters. Carlisle thankfully had a copy of the first and last, and I read those. I love you Edward, more than life. I hope you don't mind, but I read a entry from your journal. I needed to see what you were thinking, and what I found was heartbreaking. You are not worthless Edward! If you are worthless, I don't what I am, because I love you so much, you are my life. So if you are my life and you are worthless, that makes me worthless too. You do deserve me back Edward, because I love you so much. I was going to do suicide Edward. I received a letter supposedly off Carlisle, saying you were murdered by Jane. In this letter, Carlisle told me it was all my fault. I was about to jump out of m tower window into a fire when Aro ran in and told me there was a siege and they wanted me. I couldn't have been happier, I wanted to die a slow painful death. I wanted to die because I killed you. Edward, I am so sorry I didn't come to find you, I thought you didn't want me, so I thought it would be best to leave you alone..... But Edward I love you!!! Did you see that? I LOVE YOU!! So much Edward. I don't deserve you. I will you see you soon, I am looking for you, and I will find you wherever I go.**_

_**Love**_

_**Bella**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**I put it in an envelope and addressed to "My Dearest Edward" and placed it on his desk. The envelope was pink , so it would stand out against the room. He would notice it.**

**Then I called Sophie and told her what was going on. She and Mark were going to meet me at the house in ten minutes. I sat on his couch, and breathed in his fading scent.**

**I ran downstairs to see the rest of the Cullen family. They were waiting. Emmett pulled me into a crushing hug, and ruffled my hair. " Good Luck little sis." and gave me a pearly white smile. Then Jasper hugged me, and sent a wave of confidence over me, and I felt much better. " Thanks" I told him, and he grinned at me.**

**Then Rosalie came over, and I expected a pat on the back, but she pulled in for a hug, and said " I'm proud to call you my sister." I grinned at her, and replied " I am proud to call you my sister too." She grinned back at me.**

**I hugged Esme and Carlisle, and I thanked them. They looked after me so much, and I turned on my foot.**

**There she was, my little pixie best friend. She hadn't changed. She looked up at me, and ran at me and flung her arms around me and squeezed me. **

"**Bella, I missed you so so much. You were, and are my best friend Bella!"**

"**Awww, Alice I missed you too.", and I squeezed her with all my might.**

" **Bells, I haven't seen you in over a century and you have to go. I love you." She kissed my cheek and fluttered off into Jaspers arms, as I heard a Lamborghini car beep.**

"**This is my cue guys, I will miss you and I will come back soon, hopefully with your son." I smiled at them, and they all ran and gave me a group hug. I heard Sophie call me, and began to walk towards the door. I opened the door to find Sophie, Mark AND Kerry sat in the car.**

**I jumped in the back of the red sleek car, and smiled at them all. **

" **Hey Kerry, you might have to use your power later." I said to her.**

**She looked confused. " Why?"**

"**Because we are looking for someone. A special someone." I showed them all the gold frame with the picture of Edward and I, and pointed to Edward. This is the man we are looking for, and this - I pulled out Edwards shirt- is his scent." **

**They all sniffed at his shirt, inhaling the scent. I snatched it back, not wanting to waste it all on them. Sophie pulled the car over and gave us all necklaces with either a B,K,M or a S on it, and gave us a small monitor as well.**

" **These are sensors. Look at the monitor. I run here, and I run there, and you see the S on the screen, that is me. It doesn't matter if I am a few centimeters or 1 million miles away you can see where I am. It has a keypad, press that button there, and you can text. Bella, type something. Now, Kerry, switch your monitor on, and what did Bella say?" Sophie asked.**

" **One sec- here it is. I want to die. Interesting." Kerry said.**

**Sophie rolled her eyes " Okay, so Bella run north, Mark, run east, Kerry run west and I will run South. Ready? Go!" Sophie said.**

**I started running towards the north, tearing up rubber, when I heard a beep. I opened the monitor, and Mark had sent a text. _I am picking up his scent, follow me._ I started running towards where the M on the screen was pointing. I arrived where Mark was in minutes, and so did Sophie and Kerry a few minutes later. We followed the scent, and found something...**

_**A/N: Hope you like, working on next chapter, I would love 30 reviews before it comes out pls :)**_

_**MissCharlotteCullen**_


	10. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**A/N: So please, please, PLEASE don't hate me, but I am going away tomorrow for four days and I return on tuesday, so until then, I can't update, because this is my first story, I didn't know you should write it before you post it, so I have to write it then post it as soon as I am done. Also I am a slow typer, so you probably won't get ur next chapter till Wednesday/ Thursday, latest Saturday. I know it sucks, and I am so sorry :( **

**I just wanna say thank you for sticking with me and my messed up updates, Love yas!!  
**


End file.
